


A Rare Delight

by MichaelLarkin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Growing Old Together, M/M, Nothing to see here but love, just fluff, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelLarkin/pseuds/MichaelLarkin
Summary: gambitslebeau asked:"Please give me something about neil making andrew smile."Ask and you shall receive.





	A Rare Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Tumblr originally, thought I would give it a chance here.

It happened so rarely. Neil never knew how to predict it. At the beginning he could never tell the difference. A smile from Andrew was normally so shocking and so short-lived Neil that if Neil got one he was too floored to properly memorize them.

But that was so long ago.

Now everything about Andrew was familiar; more familiar than an exy racket, than running, than any other person. Andrew had been in his life longer than anything else.

They had retired years ago. People had expected Neil to coach, and he did for a couple years. But more and more he grew to realize the court was no longer his home. His home was Andrew.

Neil grew to resent away games and practices. He wanted lazy weekends and afternoons. He wanted time to visit their family and friends. He wanted to experience every moment of growing old with Andrew. He had missed too much in his life to miss a moment now that he had everything.

So, he joined Andrew and worked with at risk youth. They volunteered at the youth center and pulled a lot of kids back from the edge, not all. But enough that Neil could no longer remember all their names. Andrew remembered every single one.

Andrew’s smiles began to be more frequent, and Neil began to recognize them. There was one that was wide with all his teeth that he saved for small kids. One that just barely turned the corners with his head tilted to the side when one of the kids did something right.

For friends there was a half-smile, no teeth, but their teammates knew they had done something incredible when it appeared. Their coach had long since given up on seeing it, so when Andrew graced him with one, on the day he signed Neil on the team, the coach dropped the contract. On live tv. And said, “holy shit.” They had to break to commercial, because Neil had been laughing too hard to sign.

For family he had a flat smile that showed just the top row of his teeth. It was sometimes paired with a laugh when their nieces and nephews did something particularly smart and sassy. The smile was paired with an honest to God belly laugh the time Kevin’s daughter took his laptop and chunked it in the pool after trying to play a history documentary on Christmas.

But Neil’s favorite smiles are the ones saved solely for him. The smirk with the head tilt when he insulted the press. The toothy grin with dimples when Neil did all the right things (ice cream for dinner, home before 5, wearing a matching outfit, and remembering to charge his phone). The lips pressed together repressed smile when Neil called him ‘Drew.

But the best smile of all came when they were laying together sticky and sated. Naked and warm pressed close. Neil tucked against Andrew’s shoulder. Then he got the softest smile imaginable, curled on the edges, pupils still dilated, and breath still panting between barely parted lips.

Neil knew his luck had kicked in at last when Andrew smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
